Outcast
by Icefang35
Summary: Being a Pokemon is hard work. Being a Pokemon Outlaw is even harder. The cops are always after you, you don't even get the respect you deserve. The hardest part about Krokorok's life as an outlaw, though, makes everything more difficult. His betrayed friend Alakazam is the cop that's always trying to kill him and his gang as they search for their other missing friend, Scraggy.


_Outcast_

"Abra!" The lightning outside flashed, then boomed with a thunder follow-up.

"Kadabra!" More lightning flashed above us. I could see it through the dome-shaped window that encircled the room.

"Alakazam!" yelled the Pokémon in front of me. It raised its two spoons and touched them together. The lightning broke the glass on the dome in a blinding white light. It streaked its way down into the room and hit the crossed spoons.

"After ten years," said the Alakazam in front of me, holding the spoons. They started generating more and more electricity. "I've finally caught you!" he shouted.

I am strapped down to a table. I can't move. When I tried to escape form the trap, Alakazam's evil laugh kicked up. Funny, because he's not the evil one.

"Don't worry; I'll try and make the pain last as long as I can before I kill you." He said. The spoon electricity was almost at full power.

Here's how I got here in the first place. Ten years ago, I was a peaceful little Sandile. My friends at the time were Scraggy, Meinfoo, Abra, and Axew. We were all over at Scraggy's house one day playing ball in his backyard.

Out of nowhere, the cops came and arrested all of us, including Scraggy's parents. We were taken to the jailhouse, where we spent the night at.

They released us the next day to watch Scraggy's parents fight the police squad to the death. My friend was devastated and swore revenge against the Justice Heroes. The Justice Heroes are the group of Pokémon that won us freedom from the humans. They have created a team with other Pokémon to make a government and keep a civilized democracy.

Scraggy got in trouble with the law several times after his parents' death. The rest of us let him do his own thing for a while.

Until one day he just ran away.

This was when the rest of us became outlaws. That is, all of us but Abra. He sat at home all day, waiting for us to get back from stealing something.

That same year, all of us evolved, but not all at the same time. I became Krokorok, Abra became Kadabra, Meinfoo became Meinshao, and Axew became Fraxure. No one knew about Scraggy's well-being.

When Pokémon evolve, their personality changes slightly. Meinshao took a liking in me and became my girlfriend. Fraxure was more defensive about us and pretty much became our bodyguard. I myself charged ahead and became the leader of our gang.

Kadabra got it the worst; or so I think. He got tired of us always stealing things. To try and make us stop, he joined the Justice League and became a low-ranked police officer.

He was there at every turn. After several attempts of shoplifting, we got angry at him.

We formed a plan. The three of us robbed the city bank. Just as expected, Kadabra showed up. "You guys are just asking for it, aren't you?" Kadabra shook his head.

Fraxure, Meinfoo and I didn't respond. Instead, we formed a tri-attack that blew him back. It stalled him enough for us to run away with the money.

We ran all the way out of the city and into the Forbidden Wild. It runs across the whole region, only stopping at the ocean borders.

Kadabra, who was chasing us, stopped at the edge of the forest. It is illegal for anyone to enter, unless with the Justice Heroes' permission.

"I will catch you! No matter how long it takes!"

And guess what? Ten years later, he did. Well, he caught me at least.

That's where I am now. Strapped to a table, waiting for my doom to reach full charge.

Now, you may ask, what did we do for ten years? We avoided the cops and tried to find Scraggy. While stealing things on the way. Which just made Kadabra/Alakazam even angrier. He got so mad, he worked up the courage to go into the Forbidden Wild and capture me. Who knows if he had a permit.

He got me when I wasn't looking. That no good back-stabbing asshole. I wonder what I was thinking when we became friends.

Me other friends are nowhere to be seen. When Alakazam caught me, I told them to run and continue the quest to find Scraggy. By now, he should be evolved into a Scrafty.

But no good friend lets a good friend die. I would have thought more of Meinshao, especially since we're dating and all…

The power of the spoons became extremely intense. I could feel the energy being radiated from it. I wonder whatever happened to a slow and painful death.

The voltage reached maximum power. Lightning that was feeding it went back into the sky. Alakazam smiled.

"You weak, little Krokorok," He said as he broke a sweat. "I'm surprised you haven't evolved for the second time yet."

I gulped. "Make it quick."

Alakazam started laughing again. "After your death, I'll be sure to hunt down your friends as well." He tormented.

I braced myself.

"Now- you- die!" the spoons came down upon me. I closed my eyes before the impact.

But the impact never came.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the electricity an inch rom my face. Alakazam was gritting his teeth.

"Thanks," I yelled. Protect for the win. Her snarl could be heard from every corner of the room. Alakazam looked around furiously for my girlfriend.

The spoon electricity was losing power now. Alakazam split the spoons so they weren't touching anymore. This sent a shock wave that hit everything in the room. Meinshao and Fraxure were blown out of their hiding places. I was penetrated with about 1,000 watts of energy. Boy did it sting.

The remaining unbroken glass on the dome was shattered and fell to the floor. Several shards of it slashed me in the face and chest. One piece even stuck in my tail.

I wailed in agony. All of this hurt too much and all at once. Way to let my friends down by bringing them into this mess.

Alakazam is using his psychic powers to avoid the glass. I am still stuck to a table.

"For all the times I trusted you, Alakazam." I said. He scowled at me, "It was your fault to walk down the wrong path in life. I was setting it straight for you."

"Setting it straight? You would have killed me if it weren't for Meinshao!" I was pissed now. "I was following the right path. I'm trying to stop the Justice Heroes from continuing to ruin our lives! You know what I mean!"

Alakazam cringed. His parents were hung in the Gallows right after he was born. Yet he fights for the people who did that to his family.

"They were killed for a reason!" Alakazam screamed. "So were Scrafty's parents!

"It's still unfair to them." I cried. Then it hit me. "Scrafty? You've seen Scraggy after he ran away?" Alakazam hesitated. "No," he answered. "I just assumed –" "Liar!" I shouted.

Alakazam got mad again. He pulled the piece of glass out of my tail and held it to my neck. It was dripping my own blood. I moaned in pain. I might bleed to death. That's a terrible way to die.

"You sure you want to go there?" He asked.

"Do it." I replied. "I want to watch you kill me. I can't stop you anyways."

Meinshao and Fraxure were knocked out, lying on the floor on either side of the room. I don't think they would be helping me out of this one.

Alakazam started toying with me for what seemed like forever. He took the glass shard and cut me with it in different places. I smirked. "I can take a hit,"

When I thought all of the blood was gushing out of my body, Alakazam dropped the piece of glass and fell to the floor. I looked to my right. Fraxure was kneeling.

He just saved my life.


End file.
